Lolicon Light
by chibikyu satsuki
Summary: untuk sesuatu yang indah tidak mengenal jenis kelamin kan?" khukhukhu... chap.6 hadir!
1. Chapter 1

Chibikyu : "Fanficnya fanficnya

Chibikyu : "Fanficnya fanficnya! Yak! Fanfic keduanya chibi siapa yang mau baca? Yak fanficnya fanficnya!-suara ala tukang minuman-"

Tukang angkot : "Dek-Dek! Fanficnya atu yak! –nyengir kuda-"

Chibikyu : -hening-

**xxxxxx**

**DISCLAIMER : **yang jelas bukan emak saya!-disambit pake sapu-. Punyanya **Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata.**

**-LOLICON LIGHT-**

Light, pemuda tampan nan cerdas yang disukai oleh para wanita maupun (pria??) tidak disangka-sangka mempunyai suatu kelainan. Kelainan apakah itu?? Mari kita flashback kembali…

"Trilit trilit" handphone Light berbunyi saat Light sedang duduk di shinkansen. Dengan segera, Light mengambil handphonenya di saku celananya. Terpampang nama "L for Laurier" (**jyaahh…-author kepleset kulit pisang- Laurier katanya! wkwkwkwk**) di layar handphonenya. Dengan segera Light menjawab telepon dari L.

"Moshi-moshi" sapa Light

"Light, hari sabtu nanti kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah kan?" Tanya L dari sebrang telepon.

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

"Bisa kau temani aku ke toko buku?"

"Ya, baiklah."

"Hahaha…Arigatou na! Sabtu nanti, aku akan menjemput mu."

"Oh,oke." Putus Light. Light pun segera memasukkan handphonenya ke saku celananya. Tak lama kemudian Light pun turun di stasiun terakhir. Pulang menuju rumahnya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(HARI SABTU)

"Tin tin" terdengar bunyi klakson mobil. Light yang sedang berada di kamarnya buru buru melihat kearah jendela. Ia melihat L turun dari mobilnya. Dengan segera Light turun ke bawah.

"Light… ada teman mu datang…" panggil Ibu Light.

"Aku tahu bu…" jawab Light seraya menuruni anak tangga.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ibu Light di dapur.

"Mau ke toko buku dengan L. Aku pergi bu…" pamit Light sambil nyelonong ke luar.

L sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil menyeruput susu kotak strawberrynya. Plus tampang imutnya XD. Tiba-tiba L berteriak… "Tidaakkk!! Gerhana matahari!! Watari!! Sekelilingku gelap!! Ini pasti gerhana matahari"

Watari yang melihat kejadian sebenarnya cuman bisa sweatdrop.

"Ahahahaha…Gerhana matahari katanya!" canda light sambil melepas tangannya dari mata L. ternyata light menutup kedua mata L dari belakang dengan tangannya.

"Cih! Ini tidak lucu Light! Naik 15" kata L

"Ha? 15? Apanya? Ah! Harga barang sekarang pada naek 15 ya?" Tanya Light dengan tampang polos.

"-sigh- Sudahlah, mubazir aku berkata begitu" kata L sambil berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Uappa?? Banjir?? Apartemenmu kebanjiran, L?" Tanya Light yang tiba2 jadi budek mendadak.

"-sweatdrop- Aku bilang MUBAZIR!! Bukan BANJIR!! Akh! Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita cepat berangkat. Ayo ke mobil (heran deh, kenapa hari ini Light jadi keliatan kaya orang dudul ya?)." kata L capek.

L dan Watari pun masuk ke dalam mobil, disusul oleh Light. Ketika Light akan masuk, dia kaget. Karena di sana udah ada 2 makhluk hidup piaraan L yang lagi cengar-cengir jahil kearah Light. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Mello & Matt.

"Mello?? Matt??" Tanya Light heran.

"Err…Light, maaf… si Mello pengen ngikut tuh… eh, nggak taunya, si Matt juga ngikut2… apa boleh buat kan?" Tanya L

"(-sigh- muncul lagi para penggangu) ya…sudahlah, terserah kau saja" jawab Light pasrah.

Light pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia tidak sadar kalau masih ada 1 orang lagi yang ngikut ama L. Seseorang itu duduk di samping Matt. Paling pojok dekat jendela. Jadi, posisi duduknya tuh : Light-Mello-Matt-??. 15 menit Light kagak sadar2 akan keberadaan orang tersebut. Sampai akhirnya, mobil L nikung tajam ke kanan. Saat itu juga…"Kyaaa…" orang tersebut teriak kesakitan karena terjempet sama badannya Matt. Saat itu juga, Light baru sadar kalau disana ada seorang gadis kecil,dengan rambut panjang se-pinggang agak ikal keperak-perakan,yang mengenakan baju baby-doll merah maroon,lengkap dengan sepatu model ballerina. Tanpa disadari, wajah Light merona. Karena gadis itu amat-amat-amatlah imuut.

"Light-san…kau kenapa? Kau demam ya? Mukamu tiba2 merah padam." Tanya Mello membuyarkan keterpesonaan Light akan gadis itu.

"A-aku tidak kenapa-napa…" jawab Light gelagapan.

"Ooohhh… Kau terpesona ya sama sepupuku yang dipojokkan itu y? hehehe…" Tanya L spontan sambil cengengesan.

"Eh? Sepupumu?" Tanya Light nggak percaya.

"Iya, kenalkan, dia Nera. Nera, kenalkan, dia teman ku, Yagami Light."

Kata L sambil nyengir jahil ke Light ama Nera. Matt yang kagak tahan ngeliat atmosfer malu-maluin-nya Light, buru-buru narik tangan Light ama Nera buat maksa kenalan.

"Li-Light Yagami (uwouh! tangannya halus…X3)" ucap Light malu-maluin sambil menjabat tangan Nera.

"Nera Revir… a, ano… bisa tolong lepaskan? Kau menjabat tanganku terlalu kencang…" pinta Nera dengan muka yang amat-amat manis.XD

"Ah…maaf…-blusing-" kata Light. Light udah nggak kuat lagi ngeliat muka imutnya Nera. Saking nggak kuatnya, Light balik arah menghadap jendela. Light memegang dadanya, merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Lalu, gentian tangannya yang memegang pipinya.

'Apa tadi wajahku seperti kakek-kakek mesum? Mesum nggak sih?! Tenang Light, tenang… mungkin ini yang disebut-sebut sebagai romansa pria…(**iyah apah?**)' pikir Light dalem hati.

Akhirnya, setelah 1 jam perjalanan, mereka semua tiba di Paulownia Mall. Mereka langsung ke tempat tujuan. Yaitu, Gramedia!(**emang ada Gramedia di Jepang?XD**) Tapi, Mello&Matt nggak ikut ke Gramed, mereka lebih milih pergi ke Timezone. Jadi yang ke Gramed cuma Light, L dan Nera. L langsung ngacir ke dalam Gramed, nyari buku "Chiken Soup For Eat" (**jyaah…kacau!XD**). Sedangkan Light sama Nera? Mereka ditinggal kabur aja ama L. Mereka bingung, akhirnya Light membuka pembicaraan.

"Umm…Ner… Nera mau ikut L, apa mau ke tempat lain?" Tanya Light.

"Anoo…apa disini ada toko mainan?" Tanya Nera balik.

"Oh! Disini banyak toko mainan. Nera mau kesana?"

"Apa boleh?"

"Kita Tanya L aja…yuk!" ajak Light.

"Hai" jawab Nera singkat.

Akhirnya mereka mencari L. dan menemukan L di pojok bagian buku resep-resep masakan.

"Ah! L-niisan!" panggil Nera.

"Ah! Nera! Ada apa?" Tanya L yang matanya lagi sibuk nyari "Chiken Soup For Eat".

"Apa aku boleh ke toko mainan dengan Light-niisan?" Tanya Nera.

Serentak dengan pertanyaan Nera, buku yang dipegang L berjatuhan.

"ekh?? Dengan Light?" Tanya L heran.

"Hei… Hei… memangnya kenapa kalau dengan ku?" Tanya Light balik.

"Ya… tidak apa-apa sih… tapi… Nera! Kesini sebentar." Perintah L.

L membisikkan sesuatu kepada Nera. Light jadi penasaran, apa sih yang lagi mereka bisikkan?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Near… apa kau masih ingat apa yang kita rencanakan?" Tanya L kepada Nera a.k.a Near.

"Hai, L-niisan. Aku harus berpura-pura menjadi sepupu perempuan niisan kan? Agar niisan bisa melihat tampang kecewanya Light saat ditolak oleh 'Nera'." Papar Near.

"Yuph! Kau memang adik-ku yang paling hebat!" puji L sambil ngelus-ngelus kepala Near.

"Ehehehe… arigatou nii-san…-blushing-. Demo… sejujurnya aku tak suka memakai pakaian dan wig ini. Ini membuatku badan ku gatal2." Cerita Near.

"Bersabarlah Near…kumohon…" pinta L melas.

"Ah aku memang tidak bisa menolak permintaan niisan… tapi, apa Niisan yakin, Light akan menyukai 'Nera'?"

"Yuph! Aku yakin sekali. Tapi, jangan lupa! Jangan sampai ketahuan ya…" L mengingatkan.

"Hai…" jawab Near singkat sambil memilin-milin rambutnya.

"Awh kau imut sekali…X3" puji L sambil memeluk Near. Wajah Near memerah. Near sangat senang dipuji atau diperlakukan seperti ini oleh L.

"Lebih baik, kita segera ke tempat Light, nanti dia curiga kepada kita, kalau kita terlalu lama meninggalkannya." Papar Near.

L dan Near pun kembali ke tempat Light. L mengijinkan Nera pergi bersama Light. Akhirnya, mereka berdua keluar dari Gramedia.

-bersambung-

Chibikyu : "Gimana?? Gimana?? Masih pada mau lanjutannya kagak?? Tokoh utama kali ini, LightXNear. Ada yang nggak suka?? Jadi sebenernya, Nera itu adalah Near!! Hehehe… ya sudah… ditunggu reviewnya ya!! Arigatou!! XD"

Near : "Ah… bilang aja kalo situ lagi stuck bikin fanfict… iya kan iya dong bener kan bener dong??-sambil bergaya ala Susi OB-"

Chibikyu : -mendemin Near ke tanah- "Sotoy luh! Nyasuw… gomen, klo ada kesamaan cerita/alur dalam fanfic ini… mohon maaf…"


	2. Chapter 2

-intermezo-

Yahoooo… chapter 2 apdate!! Makasih banyak ya… udah di review… XD

Aye bales review disini ajah ah~

1. kenapa Near namanya jadi Nera??

- cuz,saya sering banget salah ngetik nama Near! Near jadi Nera! –dihajar Near-

2. apa maksud dari 15 kemaren??

- itu sebenernya 15 persen... saya baru tau klo pake icon persen langsung di sini, pas di aplot jadi kagak muncul...

3. apa maksud dari judul lolicon light ini??

- err...--a itu… terinspirasi dari senpai saya yang terang2an mengaku klo dia lolicon! XD –dilempar ke bak sampah- ya…pokoknya Light seorang Lolicon! Ntar juga tau...XD

Ahahaha… ya sudahlah,,, jadi ngebacot ngawur ginih… yang penting! Anda senang saya senang! Anda review saya ngepiuw!(lha??)

**DISCLAIMER : **Punyanya **Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata.**

**XXXXXX**

**-LOLICON LIGHT part 2-**

**Cerita sebelumnya ****:**

(ahh… aye males nulisnya… aye singkat aje ye? –dihajar massa- ouh iya! Mulai dari sini,nama Near tetep ditulis Near! Bukan Nera. Nera hanya untuk Light yang ngomong.)

L dan Near pun kembali ke tempat Light. L mengijinkan Near pergi bersama Light. Akhirnya, mereka berdua keluar dari Gramedia.

**Cerita Sekarang :**

Light dari tadi ngeliatin Nearrr mulu... 'kenapa nih anak manis banget yak? Tapi kayaknya aku pernah ngeliat dia deh... dimana ya?' pikir Light.

Near dari tadi asik ajah tengok kanan tengok kiri ngeliatin etalase toko2 yang berjejer rapih. Dia kagak ngeh kalo dari tadi diliatin ama Light mulu. Sampai suatu ketika...

"Ah! Light-niisan... tuh ada toko mainan! Sepertinya…" kata Near ragu2 menunjuk pada sebuah toko yang bertuliskan 'GAME PANIC' di banner tokonya.

"..." Light masih bengong ngeliatin Near.

"Light-niisan??" panggil Near sambil narik bajunya Light.

"Akh! Maaf! Ada apa?" kata Light tersadar.

"..." Near tetep narik bajunya Light sambil nunjuk ke toko tadi.

'awh...manisnya...' batin Light sambil bersemu merah. "ayo Ner! Kesana." ajak Light semangat. Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke dalam toko tadi. Disana berjejer mainan yang luar biasa banyaknya dan luar biasa langkanya! Saat Light berkeliling dengan Nera menjelajahi isi toko, Light menemukan mesin gashapon. Spontan, Light menarik tangan Near agar berhenti.

"Ada apa, niisan?" tanya Near.

"Hei, kau tau mesin ini tidak?" tanya Light balik sambil menepuk-nepuk mesin gashaponnya.

"..." Near ngeliatin mesin yang berbentuk telur dan berisikan action figure mini didalamnya. Near pun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda kalo ia tidak tau.

"Hah~ ternyata kau tidak tau ya... ini namanya gashapon. Kita bisa dapetin mainannya kalo memasukkan koin ke sini..." jelas Light sambil nunjuk tempat koin.

"Oh, begitu ya..."

"..." Near terus aja ngeliat gashapon yang berisi action figure mini death note tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun.

'Ha~ jelas banget kalo mukanya mau nyoba maen ginian... kenapa nggak bilang aja sih!!' batin Light

"Hei! Mau coba main?" Tanya Light.

"Ah!" Near kaget saat Light bertanya begitu. "A-apa boleh?" tanya Near sambil tertunduk malu.

"Ahahahaha... kau ini! Hei, jangan segan gitu dong. Bilang aja kalo mau apa2, ya? ^_^" seru Light sembari menepuk-nepuk rambut Near. "Tunggu disini ya…" Light pun pergi ke tempat kasir untuk membeli beberapa koin gashapon. Sedangkan Near? Near Cuma bisa memegang rambutnya. Merasakan tempat yang tadi disentuh oleh Light. Tanpa sadar, wajah Near pun merona. "Light-niisan..." bisik Near pelan dicelah pikirannya.

"Hn?? Ada apa Ner? Kok bengong?" Light spontan bertanya sekembalinya dari kasir.

"...!!" Near kaget, karena Light tiba2 memecah lamunannya.

"Hee?? Kau demam ya? Mukamu merah. Coba ku cek…" Light pun mendekatkan keningnya ke kening milik Near. Otomatis muka Near malah tambah merah saat kening Light menyentuh keningnya. Near tak bisa berkutik, ia hanya bisa diam saja menerima perlakuan Light.

"Hmm...aneh,kening mu tidak panas...tapi kenapa mukamu tambah merah ya? Ahahaha...menarik!"

"..." Near tak bisa membalas perkataan Light. Karena dia masih sibuk mengatur kecepatan jantungnya saking malunya.

"Umm...Ner? mau yang mana? Gashaponnya..."

"Ah... terserah niisan..."

"Ok..." Light mengiyakan. Light pun memasukkan 2 koin yang tadi dibelinya di kasir. Lalu memutar tuasnya searah jarum jam. Ceklek! Telur gashapon pun keluar. Light segera memberikannya ke Near.

"Arigatou Light-niisan..." ucap Near yang terus memperhatikan benda yang didapatnya tadi. Terlihat sekali Kalo Near sangat senang.

"Ya, sama-sama... umm, tidak mau dibuka?"

"Di...buka?"

"Ahahaha...iya ya, kau kan tidak tau... nanti di dalamnya ada action figure mini-nya. Tapi harus dirakit dulu. Merakitnya gampang kok!" jelas Light.

"Kalau begitu, aku membukanya dirumah saja. Ehehehe..."

"Haha... ya sudah kalo begitu. Kalo masih nggak ngerti juga, tanya sama L saja ya..."

"He?? Dengan L-niisan?"

"Iya... sepertinya ia bisa..."

"Oh...begitu..." ucap Near kecewa.

"Klo nggak mau, ya… kepadaku juga boleh…" tawar Light.

"Ah! Hai!" jawab Near senang. Near pun tertawa lembut.

-Doki- tiba2 Light merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Baru kali ini dia melihat Near tertawa. 'Nggak kuat lagi!!' teriak Light di hati. Light langsung meluk Near. Lalu melepaskan pelukannya secepat yang ia bisa. Light pun buru-buru keluar toko sambil mencari-cari handphone miliknya. Meninggalkan Near yang masih tercengang akan tindakannya tadi. Langsung ia menelepon L.

"bzzzt...bzzzt" terdengar bunyi getar dari saku celana L. Dengan biasa L mengambil handphone-nya dengan gayanya. Dia melihat nama di layar Handphone-nya. Ternyata yang meneleponnya adalah Light. Dengan malas di jawabnya telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi" sapa L.

"L, maaf! Aku pulang duluan."

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"..."

"Light?"

"Ah! Maaf, tadi ayahku meneleponku. Dia menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang. Aku rasa ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakannya kepadaku." jawab Light bohong.

"Hontou?"

"...Hei? kau tak percaya padaku, hah?"

"Tenanglah Light, iya iya percaya... hah~ apa boleh buat kalo begitu"

"Sankyu"

"Eh! Tunggu! Kau masih bersama Nera kan? Kalo mau pulang, tolong antar dia pulang sekalian ya! Ehehehe…"

"Eh! Tung- akh sial! Dia sudah menutup teleponnya! Bagaimana ini? –sigh- ya sudahlah..." Light pun pasrah. Akhirnya dia kembali ke dalam toko. Dilihatnya Near sudah tidak ada ditempat gashapon tadi. Light mencari-cari Near disetiap pojokan. Tapi nggak ketemu juga… 'Nera… kau kemana sih…' keluh Light. Light khawatir jika ia sampai tidak menemukan Near ditempat ini. Light tetap mencari Near di dalam toko. Sampai pada akhirnya ia menemukan Near yang sedang jongkok di lantai sambil menjajarkan beberapa set puzzle di depannya.

"NERA!!" panggil Light dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Light-niisan..."

"Kau kemana saja??!! Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?! Jangan membuat ku khawatir!!" bentak Light.

Mendengar bentakan Light, Near spontan kaget. Near menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan Near gemetar karena takut. "Gomen na niisan…" jawab Near dengan suaranya yang gemetar. Light yang melihat tangan Near yg gemetar langsung ikut-ikutan jongkok. Berusaha untuk sejajar dengan tinggi Near.

"…"

"…"

"Gomen… Hontouni gomenasai…" lirih Light.

Mendengar kata maaf dari Light, Near pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat Light yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya,sama seperti yang dilakukan olehnya.

"Maaf, karena telah membentak mu…maaf karena telah memelukmu tiba-tiba...maaf karena telah meninggalkan mu...maaf..." ulang Light.

Near yang terhanyut mendengar kata-kata maaf Light tanpa sadar berdiri dan langsung memeluk badan Light sedapat yang ia bisa.

"Daijoubu Light-niisan…" ucap Near. 'Harusnya aku yang minta maaf sama Light-niisan…maaf karena telah berbohong…aku hanya ingin membuat L-niisan senang…karena aku sangat memuja L-niisan…maaf…' batin Near.

Light tak bisa berkutik saking kagetnya karena tiba-tiba saja Near memeluknya. Muka Light benar-benar merah padam. Ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya agar tidak ketahuan oleh Near. 'Kenapa ia memeluk ku?' pikir Light. Tak lama kemudian, Near pun melepas pelukannya. Lalu kembali ke tempat dimana ia menjejerkan puzzle2 pilihannya. Menunggu hingga Light kembali berdiri.

"... Nera... aku ingin pulang." ujar Light tiba2.

"??"

"tadi aku sudah bilang ke L kalo aku akan pulang duluan…tapi, dia memintaku untuk mengantarmu pulang…"

"…!!"

"Bagaimana?"

'Apa maunya L-niisan sih? kenapa jadi begini?' pikir Near.

"Hai" jawab Near seraya merapikan puzzle yang sudah dipilihnya.

"Ya sudah…ayo cepat kita ke kasir." Ajak Light. Akhirnya setelah membayar puzzle yang dibeli oleh Near,mereka berdua pun keluar dari Pauwlownia Mall. Mereka pulang dengan taksi.

-di dalam taksi dalam perjalanan pulang-

"Nera… apa tidak apa-apa kau dirumah sendirian?" tanya Light membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya tidak apa-apa…sudah biasa…"

"Apa nggak kesepian tuh?"

"…"

"Ah! Begini saja! Hari ini kau dirumahku dulu sampai L menjemputmu. Biar kutelepon L nanti."

"Eh? Ta-tapi…"

"Jangan takut. Disana ada adikku, Sayu. Dia sepantaran dengan mu… mungkin kau bisa bermain bersamanya…"

"…baiklah…"

"-smile- ya sudah, aku telpon L dulu." Kata Light sambil mencari nama L di phonebook nya.

Light pun menelepon L. Memberitahu kalo Near akan tinggal dirumahnya sampai L menjemput nanti. L pun mengijinkan.

Setelah 1 jam perjalanan, mereka pun sampai dirumah Light.

Light dengan segera membuka pintu depan, tapi pintunya tak bisa dibuka. 'Apa ibu pergi ya?' pikir Light.

"Anoo Light-niisan… itu ada kertas terselip di atas pintu." Kata Near memberitahu.

"Oh, thanks!" Ucap Light seraya membaca tulisan di kertas tersebut.

_Light-kun…_

_Ibu dan Sayu keluar sebentar._

_Tolong jaga rumah ya…_

_Oh iya, di dapur ada sashimi…_

_Dimakan ya…_

_-ibu-_

"…"

"Light-niisan? Doushita?" Tanya Near.

"aaa…begini Ner, tiba2 saja ibuku dan adikku pergi keluar. Jadi dirumah nggak ada siapa2…maaf ya…" kata Light seraya menyerahkan kertas tadi ke Near sebagai bukti.

"…" Near cuman bisa diam.

"yasudahlah… apa boleh buat… ayo masuk" ajak Light sambil nyari kunci di bawah pot bunga.

'L-niisan… bagaimana ini? Ku mohon kami-sama... semoga nggak terjadi apa-apa... semoga L-niisan cepat datang menjemputku...' doa Near dalem hati.

-bersambung-

**Chibikyu : puahh!! ****Akhirnya selese juga chap.2 nya... ha~ romantisnya kagak ada acan2 pun... sekalinya ada kagak mengenah! Cih! Emang kagak bakat dibidang romance ya gw...gw ganti ajah ah genrenya!**

**Matt : lagian sih lu, sok2an mw bikin romance segala...**

**Chibikyu : eitz! Jangan salah Matt! Ini namanya TANTANGAN!**

**Mello : apanya yang tantangan? Protes ah! Kenapa kita kagak muncul sebatang huruf pun di chapter 2 ini??**

**Chibikyu : kenapa ya? --a**

**L : protes juga! Kenapa bagian gw cuman dikit!**

**Chibikyu : woy! Perhatiaan ya~ tokoh utamanya tuh disini cuman Light ama Near! Jadi klo lo pada jarang muncul ya wajar...**

**Matt&Mello : -ngelempar geta ke author-**

**L : -ngelempar biji semangka sambil ngomong " pergilah setan! Datanglah keberuntungan!" ke author.**

**Near : ckckck... disini kagak ada yang bener ya...**

**Light : ckckck...**

**Near : eh, ada yang mw ngasih saran kagak? Buat kelanjutan ni fanfict?**

**Chibikyu : wah! Ide bagus tuh! Siipzz!! Minna… reviewnya ditunggu!! Yang kagak review di datengin ama ryuk lho!! Wkwkwk –dilempar apel-**

" **kami seluruh character yang ada di fanfict ini mengucapkan 'ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU' sudah membaca fanfict tak mengenah ini…semoga yang baca dan yang review diberikan pahala sebanyak-banyaknya…amieen…Ja! Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya…XD"**


	3. Chapter 3

**-****keluh kesah author****-**

"**gyaaaa…" –nutupin muka pake sarung- "saya maluuuu!!! Saya maluu baca chapter sebelumnya!!! ****Saya baru sadar, kalo saya bisa bikin fanfic yang bergenre romantis yang ****AMAT-SANGAT-NORAXX!!!**** Huahuhuhu... pengen saya apus chapter sebelumnya... Huanggg... DX" –nangis lebay dipojokkan-**

**DISCLAIMER : aslinya** punya **Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**. **Palsunya**, dan yang udah ngerubah alur death note jadi **sangat-amat norax** ini adalah **SAYA!!**

**XXX LOLICON LIGHT chap. 3 XXX**

_Chapter sebelumnya:_

_Setelah kejadian di Mall, akhirnya Light dan Near pulang tanpa L, Matt, dan Mello. Karena kasihan sama Near yang tinggal dirumah sendirian, Light memutuskan untuk mengajak Near tinggal dirumahnya untuk sementara hingga L menjemputnya. Dan karena suatu hal, hanya Light dan Near yang ada dirumah itu..._

"Aku pulang..." ucap Light sembari melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di dalam lemari sepatu.

"Ojamashimasu…" Near menutup pintu dan melepas sepatunya.

"Nera, duduk aja dimana Nera mau... anggep aja rumah sendiri..." kata Light mempersilahkan.

"Hai...arigatou..." Near langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu Light.

"Oh iya! Nera mau makan atau minum apa?" tanya Light dari dapur sambil mengudek-ngudek isi kulkas.

"Terserah nii-san..." jawab Near yang sedari tadi memperhatikan bingkai foto berwarna hijau yang terpampang di meja kecil yang terletak dipojokkan ruang tamu. Near mengambil frame foto itu. Memperhatikan dengan seksama, dimana ada seorang anak kecil yang sedang duduk di sebuah batu besar di tengah sungai tanpa ekspresi apa-apa. 'Light-niisan kecil ya?' pikir Near.

"Nera?" panggil Light tiba-tiba

"...!!!" Near kaget. Ia langsung menaruh frame yang tadi dipegangnya, dan berbalik arah ke arah Light yang mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"Lho? Kaget ya? Haha... maaf ya! Nih minumannya." Kata Light yang sudah menaruh nampan berisikan 2 piring cake coklat dan 2 gelas jus jeruk di meja.

"Arigatou... Anoo... Nii-san, anak kecil di foto itu... Apa itu nii-san?" tanya Near sambil menujukkan jarinya ke arah foto yang dipegangnya tadi.

"Aaa...Begitulah...Itu foto ketika aku berumur 6 tahun." jawab Light malu. "Oh,iya! Nera mau mandi nggak? Sekarang kan udah agak malem. Kusiapkan air panasnya dulu ya..."

"Aa...tidak perlu, nii-san..." tegas Near.

"He? Kau tidak gerah? Kalau aku sih sudah nggak tahan. Gerah banget!" kata Light yang udah setengah jalan menuju kamar mandi.

"iya...nggak apa-apa... lagipula, mungkin sebentar lagi L-niisan akan datang menjemputku..." kata Near.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu… aku mau mandi dulu. Nera nonton tv aja." Light langsung masuk kamar mandi.

Brukk! Near menghempaskan duduknya di sofa. Ia lalu melepaskan wignya dengan cepat. "Ha~ leganya~ untung aja Light nii-san nggak ada disini… bener-bener deh! Wig ini benar-benar membuatku ga-" belum selesai near meneruskan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki Light. Buru-buru Near memasang wignya kembali.

"Ah...Ner! aku lupa! Nera suka baca komik atau main boneka? Kalau suka, langsung ke kamar Sayu saja... Adikku punya banyak sekali boneka dan komik. Kamarnya ada di lantai 2. Di sebelah kiri tangga." jelas Light yang hanya bertelanjang dada.

"I..iya Light-niisan...terimakasih..." Near senyum kikuk sambil tetep megangin wig yang ada di kepalanya.

Akhirnya, Light kembali ke kamar mandi. Melihat Light sudah pergi, Near buru-buru ke lantai atas. Seraya menaiki anak tangga, ia mengeluarkan Hp-nya dari tas kecil yang dibawanya. Kemudian mencari nama L di phone book-nya. Karena Near terlalu konsen pada Hp-nya, ia bukannya belok ke arah kiri malah belok ke arah kanan. Blamm!! Near langsung menutup pintu kamar yang ia masuki dan segera menelepon L.

"Halo?? L-niisan?" sapa Near yang masih diam di depan pintu kamar yang ia masuki.

"Hn? Ada apa Near?" tanya L dari seberang telepon.

"Niisan dimana? Buruan dateng dong!" pinta Near panik.

"Hei-hei... bersabarlah Near... ini juga lagi otw ke rumah Light. Memangnya ada apa sih? Kok kayaknya panik banget?"

"Gimana nggak panik?! Sekarang tuh aku dirumah ini cuman berduaan doang!"

"Wah... bagus dong... berarti ini kesempatan kamu untuk lebih dekat dengan Light. Dengan begitu, kemungkinan rencana kita bisa berjalan dengan mulus, iya kan?" tukas L yang kemudian disambut dengan koor panjang "iyaaaaa..." dari Matt dan Mello.

"-sigh- niisan tau, apa yang barusan terjadi?"

"Ya kagak lah...!!!" teriak Matt dan Mello tiba2 menggantikan L.

"Lho? Kok jadi kalian yang jawab sih? Mana L-niisan?" tanya Near heran.

"Aku masih disini... Hp-nya aku speaker-in..." jelas L.

"Nggak adil dong, masa' kamu Cuma ngobrol sama Niisan... Aku kan juga pengen denger suara kamu...(spiik)" kata Matt.

"Aku juga! kangen sama kamu...(spiik)" sambung Mello. terdengar gelak tawa duo M itu dari Hp-nya Near.

"Khh!! Urusaii!!" bentak Near yang udah kesel mendengar lelucon noraknya Matt dan Mello.

"Memangnya apa yang barusan terjadi, Near?" sambung L.

"..." Near hanya terdiam.

"Near?? Woy Near!! Kok diem sih?!" Tanya Mello penasaran.

"Akh! Nggak jadi! Sudah ya! Pokoknya niisan harus cepet-cepet dateng! Kalau nggak, aku nggak mau nerusin rencana ini!" Near langsung menutup telepon-nya.

Near menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya kembali. Lalu ia berbalik memunggungi pintu masuk. Near tercengang akan apa yang dilihatnya. Barulah ia sadar kalau..."Ini... bukan kamar Sayu..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**(di kamar mandi)**

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Light masih merendamkan dirinya di bak mandi. Ia mencoba untuk membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin di dalam bak mandi yang berisikan air hangat tersebut. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa tidak nyaman. Karena Light terus memikirkan kejadian tadi siang. Dimana ia tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk Nera, dimana ia tanpa sadar telah membentak Nera, dan dimana hal yang membuatnya sangat terkejut, yaitu Nera yang memeluk dirinya.

"Apa yang kulakukan sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku berbuat seperti itu? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba...-blushing-" Light langsung membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam air hangat. Ia mengingat kejadian saat Near memeluknya. Sekarang muka Light seperti kepiting rebus. Merah karena terlalu lama membenamkan wajahnya di air hangat dan malu akan ingatannya. Light pun keluar dari dalam bak mandi dan mulai menggosok badannya dengan sabun.

"Apa… Nera melakukan itu hanya sebagai formalitas belaka? Apa ia merasa kasihan?" Light terus menggosok badannya sambil menerka-nerka jawaban dari pikirannya.

"Apa mungkin ia sedikit menyukai ku ya? Hahaha-ha..." Light lalu berhenti menggosok kan badannya. "Konyol!! Mana mungkin ia bisa secepat itu menyukaiku? Seperti aku menyukainya hanya dalam hitungan jam..." Light mendongakkan kepalanya. Berpikir keras akan kata-katanya. 'Hitungan jam ya...'

Light menahan nafasnya, kemudian menghembuskannya. Setelah itu, ia langsung membasuh badannya dengan air dingin. Lalu pergi ke arah wastafel. Membilas beberapa kali wajahnya. Light melihat pantulan wajahnya di cemin. "suka... apa aku boleh menyukai gadis yang jauh lebih muda dariku?" tanya Light pada pantulan dirinya.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**(di kamar Light)**

"Ini... bukan kamar Sayu... ini kamar Light-niisan!!!" kata Near tak percaya. Near berjalan mengitari ruangan yang ditempati oleh Light ini. Near memperhatikan barang-barang yang ada di ruangan itu. 'Ini benar-benar kamar Light-niisan...' pikir Near. Near tak melihat ada satu barang pun yang berbau pernak-pernik perempuan. Ia pun berhenti di depan meja belajar Light. Duduk di kursi yang biasa digunakan Light untuk belajar. Near lalu mengeluarkan gashaponnya.

"Light-niisan..." bisik Near sambil memutar-mutar gashapon yang baru didapatnya. 'L-niisan... apa aku boleh terus begini? Bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya Light-niisan benar-benar menyukaiku? Bagaimana kalau ia tahu yang sebenarnya?' pikir Near. Near meletakkan gashaponnya di meja. Near pun mencoba mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Ia menempelkan kepalanya ke meja belajar.

"L-niisan... aku tidak mau mempermainkan perasaan orang... Ha~ kepalaku pusing memikirkannya... Light-niisan... maafkan aku..." Near pun terlelap di meja belajar Light.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Light yang sudah selesai mandi, langsung menuju dapur. Mencari susu di kulkas untuk diminumnya. Ia pun mengambil sekotak susu dan berjalan ke ruang tamu. Disana ia mancari Nera. Tetapi Nera tak ada disana. "Mungkin dia ke kamar Sayu." kata Light sambil berjalan dan meneguk susunya ke arah kamar Sayu.

Light mengetuk pintu kamar Sayu. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Ia pun mengetuk sekali lagi. Tapi tetap tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Light penasaran. Ia langsung membuka pintu kamar Sayu. Tapi ia tak melihat Nera di dalam. "Duh, tuh anak kemana lagi sih? Apa dia diluar ya? Ah! Mending pake baju dulu deh!" kata Light yang masih bertelanjang dada, memakai celana panjang plus handuk melingkar di lehernya. Light pun langsung menuju kamarnya. Saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ia kaget melihat ada yang tidur di meja belajarnya. Light mendekati sosok itu.

"Nera?! Kok bisa ada disini?" tanya Light heran sambil menaruh kotak susunya di meja belajar.

"Nera..." panggil Light ke Near yang masih tidur.

"..."

"Ner??" Light menepuk pundak Near. Tapi Near tak merespon apa-apa. Light melihat ke arah samping. Barulah ia tahu kalau Nera tertidur di meja belajarnya.

"Ha~ ternyata tidur ya... kok bisa tidur disini ya? Kasian banget sih tidur disini... aku pindahin aja deh." Light pun langsung memindahkan Near ke tempat tidur. Ia merapikan letak bantal dan menyelimuti Near dengan selimut miliknya.

Setelah menyelimutinya, Light duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya. Duduk tepat di samping Near yang terlelap. Light terus memperhatikan wajah Near yang sedang tidur. Begitu tenang... tanpa sadar, Light mengusap poni Near. Lalu perlahan-lahan, Light mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kening Near dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut sambil mengucapkan "Oyasuminasai Nera..."

**-bersambung-**

"**Yeaah...!! chapter 3 finish!! Yaaaiii...!! akhirnya! Kejadian juga Light nyium Near! Yah...meskipun bukan di bibir...(author ngarep!).**** bagian ngerakit gashaponnya, saya masukin di chapter selanjutnya aja ya...maaf ya..."**

"**Ayo!! Direview!! Ayo budayakan meriview fanfict!! Yeayh!!"**


	4. Chapter 4

Intermezzo

Chibikyu : Huang…huang… saya dibilang muncung sapi… huang…huang…DX

Matt : wkwkwk… muncung sapi katanya!!! gyahahaha -ketawa gulung2 dilantai-

Chibikyu : khh!! Urusai!! Yosh!! Mari mulai chapter ke 4 ini!! (empat kan ya???)

Disclaimer : ah… bosen nulis beginian mulu… udah pada tau kan?? Itu lho,,** Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata!!**

**XXX Lolicon Light chap. 4 XXX**

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Light...

"L-niisan... nggak apa-apa tuh, rencana niisan terus berjalan?" tanya Matt kepada L yang sedang asyik membuat barbeque dari berbagai macam kue di mobilnya.

"Tenang-tenang... semua akan berjalan lancar... kan Near yang ngerjain... pasti beres deh!" jawab L pede.

"Cih! Near mulu! Kenapa mesti Near sih? Kenapa nggak aku aja!! Secara aku kan lebih cantik dibanding Near!!" ujar Mello cemburu.

"**EHM!!**" Matt langsung berdehem sambil melotot ke arah L.

"Tuh! Kau dengar tidak suara berdehemnya Matt??" tanya L sembari terus memakan kue barbequenya itu.

"Apa? Tenggorokan mu sakit Matt?" Mello malah nanya balik ke Matt. Spontan, di jidat Matt timbul satu kedutan urat (??) setelah mendengar pertanyaan Mello tadi.

"Gyaaa!!! Iya! Tenggorokan ku sakit!!" teriak Matt yang udah mamerin tenggorokannya ke arah Mello plus pelototan matanya.

"Tuh kan, niisan juga denger sendiri kan apa kata Matt... orang dia Cuma sakit tenggorokan doang kok... trus apa masalahnya? Kenapa nggak aku aja?? Kenapa?" tanya Mello innocent.

"Aduh... ampun deh Mell... Matt!! Kau saja yang kasih tau si Mello!" perintah L.

**PLAKK!! **Matt langsung mukul kepala Mello. "Aaaaahhh!! Ittai..." keluh Mello.

"Rasakan!!" ujar Matt kesal.

"Kenapa sih?! Maen pukul aja! Apa salahku?" tanya mello kesal.

"Denger ya!! Kalau kamu yang ada di tempat Near... ntar gimana kalau tiba-tiba kamu jadi disukain sama Light?! Gimana kalau kamu juga jadi suka sama Light?! Trus kalau kamu jadian sama Light, aku mau dikemanain?! Ntar gimana sama perasaanku?!" tabrak Matt yang air matanya udah netes-netes di pipinya.

'Ah elah... lebay amat sih nih anak...' pikir L yang dari tadi diem aja ngedengerin curhatan Matt.

"..." Mello masih cengo ngedengerin curhatan Matt.

"Hiksu..hiksu..." Matt masih nangis.

"Matt..." ujar Mello.

"Hiksu..hiksu..." Matt tetep nangis.

"...." Mello berpikir sejenak.

"..." L juga ikut-ikutan diem menikmati scene yang ada di depan matanya.

"Matt... tatap wajahku..." pinta Mello sambil menyentuh pipi Matt.

"...hiks..." Matt langsung menatap wajah Mello.

"Matt..." ujar Mello sambil menghapus bulir-bulir airmata Matt.

"Mello..." balas Matt sambil memegang lengan Mello.

"OOOHHH! JADI GITU YA! KAMU TAKUT AKU DIAMBIL LIGHT YA!! AHAHAHAHA... JADI KAMU CEMBURU YA! EHEHEHEHE... CIYEE... MATT CEMBURU TUH..." tiba-tiba Mello berkata demikian yang telah menghancurkan efek romantis yang AKAN dibuat oleh author.

L dan hiwatari yang mendengarnya Cuma bisa sweatdrops. Sedangkan Matt...

"Khhh!! Mati aja sanah Lu!! Dasar blonde gila!!" Matt langsung menghujam kepala Mello dengan tonjokannya yang bertubi-tubi.

"Ckck... Mada-mada da ne..." L hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat adegan gak penting yang barusan terjadi. "Hiwatari-san...tambah kecepatannya..." perintah L.

"Baik..." jawab Hiwatari.

**_______________________________________**

Akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah Light. Light pun membuka-kan pintu tanpa memakai bajunya. Masih tetap dengan handuk yang menggantung di lehernya dan celana panjang yang dikenakannya. Plus dengan rambutnya yang masih agak basah.

"Uwouhh!! Ada pemuda berbasah-basahan di depan mataku!! Kyaaaa~" histeris Matt yang langsung di tutup matanya sama Mello.

"Nera mana?" tanya L to the point.

"Ada... lagi tidur..." balas Light yang menaiki tangga di ikuti oleh L, Mello, dan Matt.

"Whattt??? Tidur??? Kok bisa??? Tidur dimana???" tanya Mello kaget.

"Biasa aja kali Mell..." balas Matt dari belakang.

"Dikamar ku..." jawab Light polos.

**DUK! **Mello menabrak L yang tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak. "auch! Niisan kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti sih?" tanya mello.

"Apa kau bilang Light? Di-di-kamar mu?? Lagi-la-lagi tidur?" tanya L dengan terbata-bata.

"Ya... kenapa emangnya?" balas Light.

"Near tidur... sedangkan Light-niisan tidak pakai baju...mungkinkah kalian..." Matt mengira-ngira apa yang telah dilakukan oleh light.

"Light-niisan!! kenapa nggak pakai baju!" tanya Mello mengintograsi Light.

"Habis mandi kan."

"Ma-mandi?" tanya L yang juga ikut-ikutan mengira-ngira apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Light.

"Terus! Kenapa Nera bisa tidur di kamar Light-niisan!" tanya Mello yang naik selangkah ke anak tangga dan berdiri disamping L.

"Mungkin... kecapean kali..." jawab Light enteng.

"Nera kecapean??" pikiran L udah mengawang-awang ke arah yang nggak jelas.

"Jangan-jangan..." Matt mendramatisir.

"Jangan-jangan..." mello tambah mendramatisir.

"Ja-jangan-jangan apa?!" tanya L yang mukanya udah ketakutan. Takut near di apa-apain sama Light.

"..." Light cuma bisa diem.

"Jangan-jangan..." Matt berkata lagi.

"Jangan-jangan kau menolak cintaku~ jangan-jangan kau hiraukan hatiku~" Mello malah nerusin kata-kata Matt pake lagu ST 12.

**SBET! **L langsung nyabet Mello pake handuk yang ada di leher Light. Matt sama Light langsung sweatdrops.

"Aduh! Sakit tauk!" Mello mengaduh-aduh kesakitan.

"Jangan bercanda!" bentak L.

"Jangan-jangan Nera sama Light udah ML!!" sambar Mello yang langsung ditendang sama Light dan L hingga Mello jatuh jungkir balik ke bawah.

"Lelucon kalian nggak lucu! Kalau mau tau yang sebenernya, sana! Tanya sama Nera sendiri!" Light langsung sewot.

"Maafkan kami..." kata Matt dan Mello menunduk.

Akhirnya mereka tiba dikamar Light. Dan benar, disana Near masih tertidur nyenyak. L langsung menghampiri Near yang sedang tidur, mencoba membangunkannya dengan lembut. Sedangkan light langsung menghampiri lemarinya. Mencari-cari baju yang akan dipakainya.

"Ner... bangun yuk! Niisan dateng nih..." kata L pelan.

"Ngg..." Near tampak belum sadar juga dari tidurnya.

"Jangan dibangunin... mending digendong aja. Bawa ke mobil sana." kata Light menyarankan.

"Iya ya..." kata L.

"Sni! Biar aku yang gendong!" pinta Light yang udah hampir memasukkan tangannya ke bawah punggung Near.

**PLAKK! **L menepis tangan Light. "Jangan, biar aku aja."

"Apaan sih! Kamu diem aja disitu! Biar aku aja!" balas Light.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan! Udah! Aku aja!!" balas L nggak mau kalah.

"Nggak usah... kamu kan tamu... masa' kamu yang bawa... harusnya aku yang bawa! Kan aku tuan rumahnya!!" timpal Light dengan alasan yang nggak masuk akal.

"Tapi aku kan kakak sepupunya!! Udah! Minggir sanah!" balas L.

"Nggak mau! Aku aja!" Light lagi-lagi nggak mau kalah.

"Ngotot banget sih! Kenapa mau gendong Nera sih??! Suka ya, sama dia?!" tanya L kesal.

"...!!!" Light mati kutu nggak bisa bales omongan L.

"Ngg..." Near tiba-tiba bangun.

"Nggak ada hubungannya! Dasar sepupu complex!!" Light langsung turun ke bawah dengan muka yang sudah merah padam.

"Ngg...L-niisan?? Udah dateng ya..." kata Near yang dari tadi ngucek-ngucek matanya.

"Wah...Light-niisan ngambek tuh..." kata Matt.

"Light-niisan ngambek? Kenapa?" tanya Near.

"Ah! Sudahlah! Ayo pulang Near!" perintah L yang langsung narik tangan Near.

"Ah...chotto matte niisan..." pinta Near tapi dihiraukan oleh L. L langsung turun kebawah dan masuk ke mobilnya. Mengiraukan Light yang ada di ruang tamu. "ah! Light-niisan!" teriak Near sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Gomen na Light-niisan... kami permisi dulu! Maafkan sikap L-niisan." kata Mello diikuti Matt. Mereka semua pun pergi meninggalkan rumah Light.

'Kok jadi gini sih?' pikir Light. Light bingung tentang apa yang barusan terjadi. 'Kenapa alur ceritanya jadi begini sih?' Light pun memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya sejenak di tempat tidur. Ia pun memasuki kamarnya dan langsung menaiki tempat tidurnya. Perkataan L terus terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. "_Ngotot banget sih! Kenapa mau gendong Nera sih??! Suka ya, sama dia?!"_. –blush- muka Light memerah, dengan cepat ia memutar badannya menghadap ke meja belajar yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Hn?? Bukannya itu gashapon nya Nera ya?" kata Light setelah menemukan gashapon milik Nera yang ketinggalan di meja belajarnya. Light bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil benda bulat itu, lalu kembali lagi.

"_Suka ya, sama dia?!"_ perkataan L terus berputar-putar di benaknya. "Iya! Aku suka sama Nera! Memangnya kenapa?! Nggak boleh?!" teriak Light muak ke gashapon milik Nera tersebut. Ia langsung melempar gashapon itu ke samping tempat tidurnya. Light terdiam. Lalu diambilnya kembali benda itu. Ia pun menaruhnya di samping bantalnya dan pergi tidur.

________________________________________

Di wammy house...

"L-niisan... kenapa sih? Aku kok langsung diseret-seret gitu? Kan nggak enak, tadi belum pamitan sama Light-niisan..." ujar Near yang sudah melepas dan mengganti bajunya.

"..." L hanya diam menanggapi kata-kata Near.

"Matt... apa sih yang barusan terjadi?" tanya Near pada Matt.

"Ngg..." Matt tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya karena takut akan dimarahi oleh L.

"L-niisan... nggak apa-apa nih kaya gini? Ntar rencana Niisan nggak bakal lancar lho! Apa rencana ini dihentikan aja ya?" kata Mello.

"_I_ya lho! Mending Niisan minta maaf aja deh sama Light... aku rasa, perkataan L-niisan tadi sedikit menembus perasaannya lho..." Matt menambahkan.

"?? Perasaan? Perkataan??" tanya Near bingung. "memangnya, apa yang telah L-niisan katakan pada Light?"

L tidak menjawab perkataan Near. Ia langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Near, Mello dan Matt langsung keheranan.

"Mello, tolong ceritakan, apa yang barusan terjadi di rumah Light." pinta Near serius.

Mello pun menceritakan semuanya. Setelah mendengar cerita Mello, Near hanya berkomentar... "Begitu ya..."

"Begitu ya, gimana maksudmu?" tanya Matt.

"Itu artinya... Light-niisan sudah mulai menyukaiku...khukhukhu" Near tersenyum licik atas perkataannya.

"Cih! Jangan terlalu percaya diri begitu Near... jangan sampai kenyataan itu berbalik padamu." ungkap Mello sambil lalu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Near mengikuti Mello.

"Ya... maksudku... jangan sampai kau juga suka sama Light." kata Mello menegaskan. Near kaget mendengar perkataan Mello.

"Su-su-suka?" kata Near. Near langsung menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan tangannya yang diselimuti oleh piyamanya yang kebesaran itu. "Nggak akan!" Near langsung berlari ke arah kamarnya meninggalkan Mello dan Matt dikoridor.

"Hahaha... sepertinya jadi makin seru ya Mell..." ujar Matt kepada mello.

"Well... kita liat aja perkembangannya nanti..." Mello dan Matt pun masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing.

Sementara itu, dikamar L... L sedang melihat-lihat nomor telepon yang ada di phone booknya. Dilihatnya no telepon Light. 'minta maaf kah?' pikir L. 'aku masih mau meneruskan rencana ini... tapi...' L menimbang-nimbang handphonenya. Lalu ia menekan tombol 'panggil' di handphonenya. Kemudian membatalkannya.

"Oh iya! Jangan pake handphone ku! Pake punya Near! Khukhukhu..." L mendapat secercah ide untuk menjalankan kembali rencananya. Ia pun pergi ke kamar Near untuk meminjamnya.

L langsung membuka pintu Near tanpa mengetok terlebih dahulu. Near sedang asyik memainkan puzzle yang baru dibelinya. "Near, pinjem hape ya!" kata L yang langsung menyambar Hape Near.

"Silahkan..." kata Near. L pun langsung memasukkan nomor telepon Light di hape near, kemudian meneleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi..." sapa L.

---tsuzuku---

Jyahh… bersambung lagi… kapan selesenya kalo begini terus…

Ja! Ayo di review!!

Akankah chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir??

Saya nggak tauuu!! Yang jelas saya pengen cepet2 selese!! Hohoho…

Arigatou gozaimashita buat yang udah ngeriview fanfict saya!! XD

Saya sangat senang membaca review kaliannnn…!!! XD

Ada yang udah bagi rapot??

Gimana rapotnya??

Apa?? Kurang memuaskan?? Cep-cep-cep… bersabar dan terus berusaha ya nak…-author digampar raport sama okasannya-

Semoga raport saya memuaskan!! Amiienn…

Ja!! Arigatou gozaimasu!! Dan selamat berlibur!!! XD


	5. Chapter 5

**DEATH NOTE **is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

**XXX Lolicon Light chap. 5 XXX**

'L-niisan nelpon siapa ya? Tumben-tumbennya L-niisan minjem hp-ku' pikir Near sembari menyusun puzzle-nya.

"Moshi-moshi" kata L ditelepon sembari duduk disamping Near. Memperhatikan cara Near menyusun puzzle.

Near sesekali melihat L yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Lebih tepatnya melihat caranya menyusun puzzle. Near sebenernya penasaran dengan orang yang ditelepon oleh niisan-nya itu. Namun, ia tidak mau memperlihatkan rasa penasrannya itu pada L.

"Ah! Light-kun… Gomen…" kata L yang langsung melirik kearah Near. Seakan memberi tahu 'Ini Light loh!'. Near pun sedikit tersentak mendengar nama Light. Spontan ia memberhentikan jarinya yang sedang menekan puzzlenya itu. Near mendonggak-kan kepalanya untuk melihat L. L tersenyum jahil melihat Near.

L terus berbicara dengan Light ditelepon sembari ikut menyusun puzzle Near. Sambil sesekali berkeliling dan memainkan mainan Near yang berceceran.

"Aku ingin mengajak kau ke penginapan ku besok. Bisa ikut? Apa? Tidak bisa?" terlihat wajah L sedikit kecewa. Near bisa melihat itu. Sekali lagi, Near mencoba menerka apa yang dibicarakan oleh Niisan-nya itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau bolos sehari saja Light?" kata L. L langsung membalikan puzzle yang sudah rapih terpasang oleh Near menjadi berantakan kembali.

"Ah!" Near kembali menyusun Puzzle-nya yang kembali berantakan itu.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu besoknya lagi? He? Kau bisa?" L langsung berdiri. Puas karena mendengar kata 'iya' dari Light.

"Ok! Oyasumi… oh iya! Ini -nya Nera loh!" L mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Light. L kembali duduk di samping Near.

"Near…" panggil L. Near langsung menghentikan pekerjaanya.

"Hai…" Near memposisikan duduknya menghadap L.

"Kau tahu tadi aku berbicara dengan siapa di telepon?" Tanya L.

"Light-niisan?" jawab Near sambil memilin-milin rambutnya.

"Yaph! Kau tahu apa yang kami bicarakan?"

"Umm… tidak juga. Sepertinya Niisan mengajaknya menginap di penginapan kita, lalu sepertinya Light-niisan tidak bisa, kemudian Niisan mengajukan hari lain dan Light-niisan setuju. Begitukah?"

"Ya-" kata-kata L terpotong saat ia akan berbicara.

"Satu lagi! Niisan juga memberi tahu kalau itu nomor telepon ku!" lirik Near.

"Hahaha… tidak apa-apa kan Near? Iya, aku mengajaknya ke penginapan. Kita semua akan menginap. Termasuk Nera!"

"Ta-" Kata-kata Near dipotong oleh L.

"Tapi sayang nya besok dia ada kuliah dan kegiatan lainnya. Makanya bisanya hari berikutnya. Oleh karena itu-"

"Tapi Niisan! Bisakah aku ikut ke penginapan tanpa menjadi Nera? Aku ingin pergi dengan kalian semua tanpa menjadi orang lain! Jujur saja, aku sudah mulai lelah. Lelah harus memilih kata-kata! Harus mengganti 'boku' menjadi 'atashi', harus pake wig, harus pake rok, harus bersikap seperti perempuan, dan lain-lain!" Near mengeluarkan semua unek-unek nya, hingga membuat L sedikit terperengah.

"Near…" L mengusap lembut rambut Near, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Maaf ya… tapi, bisakah kau bertahan sedikit lebih lama lagi? Sampai Light bilang suka padamu."

"Aku juga tidak mau mempermainkan perasaan Light-niisan!" jerit Near. Near sedikit menjauhkan posisinya dari L.

"Near…" L mendekati Near dan memeluk Near. Mengusap lembut rambut Near kembali. "ku mohon…" pinta L.

"…" Near sebenarnya sudah tidak mau lagi menjalankan rencana itu. Ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Takut jika ia menjadi semakin menyukai Light. Karena ia menyadari, kalau ia memiliki rasa kepada Light walau hanya sedikit. Ya, sedikit…

"Near?" panggil L yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya. L melihat sedikit air mata muncul di curuk mata Near. L

"Baiklah… Niisan…" Near akhirnya memutuskan akan terus menjalankan misinya itu. Lalu ia tersenyum kepada L yang ada di hadapannya. Tersenyum sambil menahan air mata yang hampir menetes jatuh di pipinya.

"Arigatou Near…" L tahu bahwa sebentar lagi Near tidak bisa menahan air mata nya. Ia lalu mencium mata Near lembut. Berusaha menghilangkan air matanya. Lalu mengusap lembut kepala Near sekali lagi sambil mengucapkan "Oyasuminasai…". Barulah ia berjalan pergi sambil menutup pintu kamar Near.

"…" Near mendengar langkah kaki L sudah menjauh dari kamarnya. Near berjalan ke tempat tidurnya. Duduk diam disana sambil melihat ke luar jendela.

"Gomen ne… Niisan…" ucap Near yang kemudian menutup matanya. Berusaha untuk tidur.

**OoOoOoOoO**

L berada di kamarnya. Duduk dengan laptop di depannya dan segelas kopi didepannya ditemani dengan beberapa macam makanan manis.

Sesekali ia menyeruput kopinya. Bermainkan data-data yang ada di laptopnya, ia memikirkan sesuatu.

'kenapa air mata itu bisa muncul di mata Near? Kenapa Near sepertinya sudah tidak mau lagi menjalankan rencana ini? Apakah near menyukai Light?'

"Tidak mungkin Near menyukai Light." Bisik L sambil memegang cangkir kopinya.

"Bukannya tidak mungkin. Tapi, tidak boleh…" L tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus untuk rencana ini, Near… aku hanya ingin mengerjai Light saja… khukhukhu…" L kemudian meminum kopinya.

L kembali melihat laptopnya. Membaca beberapa data. Jari-jarinya mulai bekerja. Memilih kotak-kotak huruf yang nantinya akan muncul di layar laptopnya.

"Kau termakan rencana ku, Light-kun…"

**--- Tsuzuku ---**

Hyahaha… dikit banget yah…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : ****Takeshi Obata** and **Tsugumi Ohba**. Sumpah ya! Saya ngerasa pusing baca Death Note! Bisa-bisanya om-om itu bikin cerita yang begono!! –dihajar sama empunya detnot-

**XXX Lolicon Light chap. 6 XXX**

Akhirnya, hari yang dijanjikan oleh L tiba juga. Hari dimana mereka semua akan pergi menginap di villa milik L.

"Near?? Sudah siap belum?" Tanya L dari balik pintu kamar Near.

"Iya…" jawab Near. Sebenarnya Near sangat enggan untuk pergi hari ini. Terlebih karena ia harus menjadi Nera untuk dua hari kedepan. Ya, mereka akan menginap dua hari disana.

"Kalau bukan karena L-niisan yang memaksa ku, aku benar-benar tidak mau pergi!" keluh Near dalam hati.

"Aku masuk ya Near…" pinta L sembari membuka pintu kamar Near.

"Aaaa!!! Near! Apa yang kau kenakan?!" L langsung berteriak kaget akan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ng? Ini? Baju kan?" jawab Near malas sembari memegang baju putih yang dikenakannya.

"Iya aku tahu! Tapi kenapa kau berpakaian seperti laki-laki?"

"Ng? karena aku memang anak laki-laki kan?" jawab Near tanpa melihat L.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Kau harus berpakaian seperti anak perempuan! Kau harus menjadi Nera!!" ujar L yang langsung melepas paksa baju yang dipakai Near dan menggantinya dengan baju perempuan.

"…" Near tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia memang sengaja tidak memakai baju perempuan. Ia letih untuk mengenakan baju itu.

"Near? Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak bersemangat begitu?" Tanya L yang sedang mengancingkan baju Near.

"Tidak ada apa-apa…" jawab Near datar.

"Oh… ayolah Near! Bersemangatlah… kita akan bersenang-senang disana! Kau pasti akan senang disana!" tukas L meyakinkan Near.

Near menatap tajam wajah L. "ya… yang akan bersenang-senang disana paling-paling juga niisan sendiri…" Near langsung mengabil kopernya dan pergi meninggalkan L yang kaget akan ucapan Near barusan.

"Near…" hanya kata itu yang bisa diucapkan L. L tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena sebenarnya ia tahu alasan Near tidak mau ikut.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

sementara itu dirumah Light…

"Sayu… kau lihat koper ku tidak?" Tanya Light pada Sayu yang sedang membaca majalah di ruang tamu.

"Hnn?? Tidak. Coba Niichan tanya sama ibu…" jawab Sayu sambil terus membaca majalahnya.

"Ya sudahlah…" Light lalu pergi ke kamar ibunya untuk menanyakan kopernya.

"Bu, tahu tidak dimana koper ku?" Light bertanya sambil merogoh-rogoh bagian atas lemari pakaian ibunya.

"Oh… yang itu… tuh ada di bawah tempat tidur…" ibu Light menunjuk kearah bawah tempat tidur. Light langsung mencarinya. Dan akhirnya ia pun menemukan koper yang sedari tadi dicari-cari.

"Kau itu sebenarnya mau pergi kemana sih?" Tanya ibunya tiba-tiba.

"Mau menginap di villa nya L." Light masih sibuk membuka dan membersihkan kopernya yang sudah berdebu itu.

"Sama siapa aja?"

"Ya, seperti biasa bu.."

"Sayu tidak diajak?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada anak perempuan bu disana…"

"Oh… kapan pulang?"

"Cuman 2 hari kok bu… sudahlah bu, daritadi ibu terus saja bertanya…" kata Light yang sudah selesai membersihkan kopernya.

"Yasudah… hati-hati ya…"

Light pun keluar dari kamar ibunya. Ketika melewati ruang tamu, ia melihat Sayu yang sedari tadi masih saja membaca artikel dari majalah tadi dengan serius. Light penasaran. Ia pun langsung menghampiri Sayu.

"Baca apaan?" Light mengambil majalah yang sedang dibaca Sayu.

"Ah! Niichan! Jangan main ambil gitu dong!" protes Sayu.

"Apaan nih? **'Yaoi semakin merebak di dunia'**?" baca Light pada artikel yang tadi dibaca Sayu.

"Yuph! Menarik loh! Ternyata banyak yang melakukannya ya!"

"Nggak masuk akal!" kata Light sambil terus membaca artikel tersebut.

"Yee… Niichan! Yaoi itu sesuatu yang luar biasa loh! Lebih keren daripada yang biasanya…" ucap Sayu semangat.

"Apanya yang luar biasa?" Tanya Light yang langsung menutup majalah yang dibacanya tadi.

"Lebih romantis!" ucap Sayu sok tahu.

"Maksudnya?" Light bingung.

"ummm… Niichan baca manga punya ku aja deh! Nih!" Sayu mengeluarkan manga kesayangannya dari bawah sofa yang tadi didudukinya.

"Kamu fujoshi ya?" wajah Light sedikit mengerut keheranan mengetahui adiknya menganut paham fujoshisme.

"Iya! Udah baca aja! Atau nggak, sini deh! Aku cariin bagian yang bagus!" Sayu langsung mencari halaman yang menurutnya bagus.

"Nih! Dengerin dan inget baik-baik ya Niichan! **'untuk sesuatu yang indah tidak mengenal jenis kelamin'**" Sayu langsung menepuk punggung kakaknya itu.

"Hahahaha!! Apaan tuh! Macem-macem aja deh aliran yang kau anut itu. Sudahlah… konyol tau!" ketika Light ingin pergi, Sayu menahan Light.

"Niichan! Camkan ini baik-baik! Kalau niichan tiba-tiba jadi Yaoi gimana? Apa yang akan Niichan lakukan? Apa Niichan akan menerimanya? Ayo gimana?" Sayu tiba-tiba jadi serius terhadap Light.

"Ahahaha… nggak akan! Nggak mungkinlah… ya… kalau pun itu terjadi, mungkin aku akan konsultasi langsung padamu!" jawab Light asal.

"Hahaha… pasti akan terjadi deh! Firasat ku mengatakan begitu! Ehehehe…" Sayu sangat yakin akan firasatnya itu.

"Sok tau kamu!" Light kembali tertawa sambil memukul pelan kepala adiknya itu.

Light kembali ke kamarnya dan mempersiapkan semua bawaannya. Termasuk gashapon milik Nera. Setengah jam kemudian, mobil L sudah tiba di rumah Light. Tepat ketika Light sudah siap dengan bawaannya. Ia pun langsung turun.

"Niichan! Nih bawa manganya!" Sayu langsung menyodorkan manga yang tadi ditunjukkannya kearah Light.

"Ini? Junjou romantica? Enggak ah! Buat apaan bawa ginian? Dicap aneh iya sama si L!" tepat saat itu, L sudah ada di belakang Light.

"Aneh apanya Light? Oh! Hallo Sa-chan…" sapa L ramah pada Sayu.

"Hallo L-niisan! Ini lho... L-Niisan mau baca in---Aakkhh!!" belum selesai Sayu memamerkan manga kesayangannya, manga itu sudah direbut Light dan dilemparkannya jauh-jauh. Takut-takut kalau ketahuan L.

"Simpen baik-baik tuh! Jangan sampai ketahuan ibu! Aku berangkat!!" Light langsung mendorong L yang masih penasaran keluar dari rumahnya.

"Niichan jahattt!!! Awas ya kalau pulang nantiii!!!" teriak Sayu dari dalam rumah. Light cuman bisa tertawa menaggapinya. Mereka pun akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil dan siap untuk berangkat.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Selama perjalanan ke villanya L, atmosfer di mobil benar-benar hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mello dan Matt yang biasanya cerewet kaya Beo (aiko tantan a.k.a Beo, ini bukan dirimuuu! Ini hewan! Kau bukan hewan kan? –ditendang Beo-) malah diam seribu bahasa. Nera juga diam. Ya, memang biasanya Nera tidak banyak bicara. L juga. Biasanya, paling tidak ia mengobrol dengan Hiwatari. Tapi ini?? Heiii!! Ada apa ini? Disini yang terdengar hanya suara game yang dimainkan oleh Matt. Kesal dengan keadaan ini, Light berinisiatif mencairkan suasana.

"Hey, Matt… main game apa?" light mulai speak2 sok tau.

"Hn? Ini? Cooking Mama." Jawab Matt singkat.

"Lho? Ini bukannya untuk console Nds ya? Emang ada yang buat Pspnya?" Light mulai penasaran tentang game ini.

"Wah! L-niisan tau juga tentang game ya? Iya, emang Nds, tapi di tangan Matt ini, semua game bisa dipake di console apa aja! Ahahaha…" Matt ketawa sombong. Yang disebelahnya, Mello, langsung mengejek Matt.

"Masa' cowok main yang genrenya cewek gitu! Cupuuuu…." Ledek Mello.

"Eh! Seru tau! Biar bisa masak nih! Kan kalau bisa masak, yang enak juga kamu sendiri…" goda Matt yang langsung mengelus pipi Mello.

"Awwh… Matt…" dan! Terjadilah atmosfer romantis disekitar Light.

"Yaoi! Sayu benar! Yaoi ternyata exist di dunia ini!" batin Light takut.

"Ehm!" terdengar deheman dari Nera. Semua yang ada di bangku belakang minus L dan Hiwatari langsung menengok kearah Nera.

"Kenapa Ner? Mau main juga? Nih! Ku pinjemin deh!" goda Matt.

"Nggak!" Near menolak dengan tegas. Kelihatan banget kalau Near lagi bete. Light yang melihat tingkah laku Nera, sedikit khawatir.

"Nera lagi kesel ya Matt?" sikut Light ke Matt.

"Iya, dari tadi pagi tuh… kayaknya gara-gara L-niisan deh" bisik Matt.

"L? kenapa?" Light semakin penasaran.

"Nggak tahu…" Matt cuman bisa mengangkat bahunya. Pertanda ia memang tidak tahu.

"yasudahlah… mudah-mudahan aja moodnya Nera bisa berubah nanti…" ucap Light.

Near yang mendengar percakapan tadi hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Lalu ia melirik kearah Light. Kemudian tertunduk lesu.

Sedangkan L? ia terus memantau tingkah laku Near lewat kaca spion mobil. "jangan gunakan egomu Near… jangan rusak rencana ku ini…" batin L dalam hati…

-tsuzuku-

**Huwaaa… akhirnya, saya kembali melanjutkan cerita ini… baru sadar pas baca review dari 'Yass' "ada lanjutannya nggak?" Ah! Iya! Kan belum tamat ya! –dilempar tomat-**

**Cho-chan juga! Untung die nyuruh2 buat ngapdet ginian…kan mau buat rated M nya ya? Jadi kudu ditamatin dulu!**

**Ada yang tau junjou romantica? Kata2 itu emang nggak ada di manganya sih… aslinya mah dari 'sweet god'. Tapi, komik junjou romantica emang ada kok! Bagus lho! Ehehe…**

**Untuk semua reviewers… arigatou gozaimasu… udah mau terus baca cerita ini… saya sangat senang! XD**

**Dan gomen… bener2 hiatus… lama ngapdetnya… mohon dimaafkan… hehe…**

**Ayoo!!! Di review lagiii!! 1 review dari kalian bisa bikin author jadi semangat! Arigatouuu…**


End file.
